The condition of the surface of a ground and/or a ground cover layer produced by a ground processing machine allows drawing conclusions on the working process and/or on the state of the ground processing machine and its processing device. The change in the milling texture in the ground surface as produced by a ground milling machine can provide information on progressing wear and tear of the milling chisels or even chisel breakage. The monitoring of the work result in a ground processing machine by detecting the produced condition of the ground surface and/or the ground cover layer is therefore useful.
It is proposed in DE 102 03 732 A1 to detect and monitor the operating state of a machine component of a ground milling machine which is directly or indirectly involved in the milling process during the work operation. As soon as a determined characteristic value indicates an impermissible deviation from a target value, the machine operator will be notified, who will thereupon inspect the milling chisels and optionally exchange the same. The disadvantageous aspect is that the milling texture produced by the milling chisels or the milling roller in the ground structure is not taken into account. It is therefore further proposed in DE 102 03 732 A1 to optically detect the produced milling texture by means of a camera and to display such texture by a screen device to the machine operator. The machine operator is then able to check the quality of the produced milling texture, which, however, requires permanent attention of the machine operator.